


One snowy night

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: F/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Jason and Artemis reflect on their lives and how lucky they are to have each other
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	One snowy night

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but I really wanted to do another Jaytemis fic so here it is

Artemis stared out at the snow that was falling outside the window. Jason was cooking super with Bizarro’s help. Artemis smiled as she watched the man she loved. He was more patient with Bizarro then he was with most other people. She loved the two of them more then words could say. She felt incredibly lucky to have them in her life. She could remember a time when she felt so alone. So unwanted. Like she would never be good enough or measure up to others expectations. 

Now here she was with a loving family of her very own. She and Jason wasn’t married and certainly didn’t have any kids but there was never any doubt they both loved Bizarro as a son. He needed them and looked up to them. Artemis never felt so loved and needed as she did with them. They were her home. Bizarro looked her way and smiled. 

“Super almost done, red her.” He exclaimed

Artemis returned his smile. “Good. I’m getting hungrier by the second.” 

Jason finished with the food as Bizarro put down three plates and silverware. 

“All done. We can eat now.” He said happily. 

Jason sat down the food and Artemis toke a seat. It wasn’t long before they were laughing and talking about everything and nothing. It felt good to just relax. Bizarro told them about how he helped Superman and that Superman said he did a good job. He couldn’t keep from smiling as he told them. Just then, Jason thought of something. Something that might spark bizarros interest. 

“Hey, wait here. I wanna show you something.” Jason told his ‘son’. 

Artemis wondered just what Jason was up to. He came back later holding a piece of metal. Superman was written on it and Jason handed it to Bizarro. 

“When I was a kid I asked Superman for his autograph and he gave it to me and I’ve kept it all this time.” Jason said with a smile. Bizarro also smiled while looking at the autograph. Jason remembered being so excited as Robin to meet Superman and getting his autograph. 

“I was so excited when he gave it to me. I still feel honored to have it.” Jason said. 

He watched Bizarro smile as he looked at it. “Me like.” He said happily 

Jason laughed. “Yeah I thought you would, buddy.” 

Artemis smiled at the two of them. She cherished them so much.

Later that night, Jason and Artemis found themselves on the couch wrapped around one another. Bizarro has fallen asleep and the tv was on but no one really seemed to be paying any attention to it. Jason glanced out the window and saw that it was still snowing. It was snowing even more.

“I like the snow. It’s kinda relaxing.” Jason said.

“It’s nice.” Artemis agreed 

“You know what else is nice?” Jason asked, turning to look at her.

“Being here with the two of you.” 

Artemis smiled. “I knew you had a soft spot.” She replied 

“No really. I feel like I’ve been alone for most of my life. Even when I was surrounded by tons of people. I love my family more then they’ll ever know but they’re not always around for me. They have their own lives.”

Artemis nodded. She understood what he was saying. 

“I feel the same way. I use to think I would forever be alone. I’m so glad I have two of the best people I’ve ever known in my life.” She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“We’re so lucky to have each other.” Jason replied laying his head on hers. 

“Yes, we certainly are.” Artemis said as she kissed him softly.


End file.
